frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416215809
"Hey, Elsa, Breha!" Elphaba smiled as two older sisters of Arendelle walked up to her, Fiyero and Kristoff. "Is everything alright?" Fiyero asked as he was making sure nothing's wrong with neither Elsa nor Breha at all. "No! Why?" Elsa asked calmly. "Neither of us deserved to be Anna's older sisters from the beginning at all, did we?" Breha said. The friends looked stunned, then they looked at each other, then back to the two depressed, guilty looking older sisters of Arendelle, Elsa and Breha. "Well... I wouldn't say that... at all, would I?" Kristoff said, trying to be delicate. "It's just, you two were... well... rather already caught up in your own fears to reveal your own secrets yourselves back then and so were your parents." Fiyero remarked. Elsa and Breha sighed. "So it's true, then." Breha admitted. "Anna was upset about having to all of her real, old missing memories of mine and Breha's magic powers back when she was only five while Breha was seven and I was eight ever since somebody else told her why we shut her out before everything they did and said was to pit and turn her against us because of everything we did to her was unfair. We never should've shut Anna out." Elsa added. "We should've been straight with Anna from the beginning!" Breha said as she and Elsa were and felt nothing but guilty for keeping their secrets from Anna for past years ago. "Well... after what you did to Anna was unfair..." Fiyero said, getting an elbow from Kristoff. "And we're sorry for that!" Elsa snapped, startling the boys. "I just... I never knew anybody else who also knows any other parts of our whole entire past life, did I?" "Including any of Anna's real, old missing memories of mine and Elsa's magic powers!" Breha added. Then Elsa spoke again. "We thought we, our parents, the rock trolls and you, Kristoff were the only ones who about this, not anybody else but we were wrong. I never meant to hurt Anna's feelings and she never meant to hurt mine!" "Nor mine!" Breha said as she was about to cry. "We should've been straight with Anna from the beginning before but now that we've really hurt her, and lied to her too..." Elsa also started crying too as she and Breha ran off suddenly. "Darn it!" Fiyero groaned as he suddenly as he, Elphaba and Kristoff managed to catch up with the crying sisters, who were sobbing. Fiyero asked. "Elsa? Are you and Breha...still going to get Anna back whether your favoritism showers like it or not?" "Just please leave us alone!" Elsa sobbed angrily. However, Kristoff held his ground. In fact, he sat down next to the girls who were crying into their knees. "Just one question." Kristoff said delicately. "What?" Elsa demanded as she sobbed. "Are you sorry about what you did to Anna?" Elphaba asked. A few sobs were heard before Elsa and Breha answered. "Yes we are sorry!" Elsa cried. "We're sorry we ever lied to Anna for Anna's own safety." Breha cried.